Kirei Kotomine vs Alexander Anderson
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: What would happen if the Monster of God and the Fake Priest met each other? Who would come out alive in an all out battle to the death? I hope this oneshot answers that question.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own in any way, shape, or form, any of the recognizable and licensed material in this work of fiction. I am not attempting to or making a profit in any way, shape, or form from this work of fiction.

AN: Well, this fight was written in my free time and the ending Is probably unsatisfying to most. Sorry about that in advance.

* * *

><p>Combatant Information:<p>

Kirei Kotomine.

Anime: Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, Carnival Phantasm, probably others as well.

Background Information: Kirei Kotomine is a 'Fake Priest', much more enjoying the suffering people bring to him than actually helping them. Now, with this in mind, he is not a psychopath who cannot feel, he was simply born a different way. He feels nothing except when other people suffer, one of the few things that can bring him joy. Well, next to eating super-hot mapo tofu which he finds is another thing that brings him joy. Weird guy.

Strengths: Kirei is a former Enforcer, a hunter of Vampires who has trained his body into a weapon. He primarily uses a combination of Black Keys and a style of martial arts called Super Bajiquan. Super Bajiquan is a custom made, destructive, and borderline suicidal style Kirei created himself, the style allow for a terrifying mix of offense and defense to destroy an enemy while putting Kirei into the mindset of even sacrificing his own body to finish a fight. Besides this, Kirei also has a multitude of Command Spells, powerful tattoo like markings used to control the Servants of the Heaven's Feels, that he can use to strengthen his body and seemingly do the impossible.

Along with this, Kirei has a terrifying ability of the creature known as Angra Mainyu, a being trapped in the prize of the Heaven's Feels, the Holy Grail, and nothing but the embodiment of curses and hate. With Angra Mainyu, Kirei can use a black mud type substance to destroy his enemies, the black mud made of countless curses that melts those who come in contact with it and only grow stronger the more it kills. Kirei also possesses an ability named Spiritual Healing, using it to heal through the spirit instead of the body. Kirei is a capable combatant who can react to and potentially defeat an opponent moving at four times the speed of a normal human along with his entire body being a weapon, every part of his body as powerful as his fists. Concluding his skill set, as a former Enforcer, Kirei has access to Baptism Rite, a powerful ten line chant that repels all spirits from this world. An additional strength of Kirei is the fact that he does not truly have a heart from a previous experience in his life and because of this he cannot be killed by an attack that focuses exclusively on the heart.

Weaknesses: Kirei, in the end despite all his abilities, is a simple human who can be killed if a mortal blow is struck. Beyond this, the man is nearly superhuman and unbeatable by normal humans.

Alexander Anderson.

Anime: Hellsing, various versions of it.

Background Information: Father Alexander Anderson is the Catholic Vampire Hunting Organization titled Iscariot greatest weapon. He holds the limited distinction of being a human that Alucard, an extremely Vampire theorized to be the strongest being in the Hellsing Universe, respects. The Vampire even goes onto state that he is a mortal capable of defeating him, killing the monster like humans should. Anderson is a devote follower of the, more along the line of fanatical in reality. With this in mind, he seems to harbor a dislike for non-Catholics but even with this he refuses to tolerate those who kill any innocents or abuse their power, he will unleash the wrath of the Monster of God on those who do. In combat, Anderson is a destructive force of nature given form but outside he is caring and gentle man who runs an orphanage outside the Vatican and preaches the word of god.

Strengths: Anderson is a highly capable combatant, using a seemingly limitless supply of blessed silver bayonets as both projectile weapons and close combat weapons. These bayonets are able to kill Vampires and with his accuracy he can strike any target with a large amount of them, showing some ability to control their path as well. These bayonets are not Anderson's only abilities through, he also has superhuman strength, reflexes, speed that allows him to easily outstrip any other human and most Vampires he encounters during his hunts.

With all this, these abilities already making Anderson an incredibly deadly foe, comes the ability to use Holy Barriers and Constructions, purging 'black' magic from an area or sealing it and anything inside it within simply by attaching Bible pages to the walls with his bayonets. Along with this is the ability to teleport in a large swirling cloud of Bible pages that he can also use to restrict or bind his enemies. If this wasn't enough, Anderson is also able to regenerate from nearly any wound and effectively has a limited sense of immortality as long as he can heal, some wounds, like from Alucard's Jackal handgun, cannot be healed or seem to take more time than usual. When driven to desperation or out of his sheer drive to win, Anderson can use an artifact to turn himself into a Monster of God. Overall, this is one priest you do not want to fight, especially in the name of blasphemy.

Weaknesses: Anderson has very few weaknesses, only Alucard himself could effectively fight against the priest and even then, Dracula himself speaks, Anderson is at least capable of killing him. Besides this, sufficiently powerful weapons can remove his ability to regenerate while in combat, Alucard's powerful handgun known as the Jackal the only weapon shown in the series capable of doing actual harm to him, but besides that he has very few weaknesses.

Extra Information: Both Priests will be fighting in their prime condition, with Kirei this means that he holds all of his experience up to the end of his life but retains his level of power during Fate/Zero. As for Anderson, well the man already remains in his prime consistently through the series so does not require any modifications on my part.

Setting: City currently infected with several Vampires along with a large amount of Ghouls.

Ready?

GO!

The man known as Kirei Kotomine walked through the deserted streets of the city he had helped wipeout in a matter of hours. The Holy Church had chosen to pull him out of his retirement for the mess the city had become and he had personally lead the Executors sent to exterminate the problem. It had been rather easy work in the end, the Holy Church had been kind enough to bless him with a gift and restored his aged body to it's prime, the time of the Fourth Grail War, while even giving him many Black Keys, those used by the Executor named Ciel.

"Father Kotomine, no Vampires remain. Shall we leave?" the voice of an Executor crackled in his ear, the earpiece he wore ensuring he and his fellow Executors remained in contact with each other.

"No, a separate organization was to play a part in this as well. We will have to rendezvous with them and clean up the mess they've left behind, if any survived."

"It is Iscariot correct?" another Executor had entered the conversation and Kirei allowed another to explain to them.

He finally spotted the two dozen or so these so called Paladins of God sent to assist them in this mission. The mission itself was nearly historic as it was a unprecedented cooperation by the Holy Church's Executors, the so called blasphemous Priests by the Vatican, and the Vatican's Iscariot Section XIII Paladins, nothing but crazed fanatics to the Holy Church. Kirei rose a single hand to stop the dozen or so Executors behind him and the dozen more moving on the rooftops on the side of him.

A single figure led the force of Paladins and stopped in front of the Holy Church's Executors. They grinned and Kirei didn't bother to look at the Executors behind them. All of them were ready for the next phase of the mission.

"Speak up you men of God, tell us all who you are." The man leading the Paladins, a Alexander Anderson if the Church's reports were correct, demanded as they drew what appeared to be a bayonet in each hand.

"We are the soldiers of Iscariot!" they all spoke in one voice, a single thundering shout." We are Judas Iscariot!

"Well then Iscariots, I ask you, what do you hold in your right hand!" Anderson demanded in a booming voice heard by everything still living as each Paladin rose their right hand in a clenched fist.

"Daggers and poison!" the Paladins roared as one.

"Well then my soldiers of Iscariot, I ask you, what do you hold in your left hand?" a grin began spreading on Alexander's face as he spoke as his grip tightened on the bayonets in his hands.

"Thirty pieces of silver and a straw rope!" the Paladins voice was like thunder as their left hands were outstretched to the side in a fist.

"Now! Show these heathens who you are my soldiers of Iscariot!" Anderson roared as each paladin reached into their robes.

Each drew out a pair of silver handguns as each Executor responded with several Black Keys in each hand.

"Kill them all." Kirei's voice was calm before he sprinted forward, the Executors of the Holy Church following after him as a volley of Black Keys were thrown towards the Paladins.

"We are apostles yet not apostles!" Anderson roared as the Paladins shot the Black Keys out of the air in a volley of gunfire.

"We are believers yet not believers!" the Paladins shouted as the Paladins of the Vatican charged forward to meet the Executors of the Holy Church. "We are disciples yet not disciples!" the Paladins roared as they met the Executors.

"We are heretics yet not heretics!" Anderson roared as he threw his Blessed Bayonets forward, ripping through an Executor in front of him and leaving a bloody cross in their body. "We are soldiers in the service of death who bow are heads in reverence of the Lord and who's prays are found in the weathered bodies of our enemies."

"Our poison served at every supper! Our daggers flashing in the moonlight!" the Paladins unleashed wave after wave of gunfire on the Executors who responded in kind with Black Keys from a distance and devastating close combat when close.

"We are the apostles of Judas Iscariot! We are his holy flock of assassins and upon the hour in which we were called, we cast our thirty pieces of silver into the sight of the Holy and hang ourselves with a rope of straw!" both Anderson and the Paladins shouted as both forces tore into the other in brutality not capable by humans.

In mere minutes the Executors had been reduced to few while the Paladins still held many on their side. Both sides had expected this battle but it seems that the Executors had not been strong enough as many of them laid in pools of blood around the survivors. Through none could fully expect the brutality of their commanders. Kirei was simply destruction given form as he used his specialized style of Super Bajiquan to seemingly float across the battlefield, leaving death in his path. Anderson was worse as he held a grin more relatable to a psychopath as he ripped through the few Executors left, Kotomine returning the favor as he killed the Paladins Anderson commanded. Eventually only those two remained, both prepared to kill the other.

"Make peace with yourself Anderson, I will be killing you soon." Kirei held four Black Keys in each hands as Anderson only held a psychotic grin on his face, a bayonet gripped tightly in each hand as the coat he wore blew in the wind.

"Ah, that's what you would think. I have someone far more important to kill than you boy." Anderson wasted no more time with words and threw his two bayonets forward.

Kirei effortlessly dodged them and was prepared for the explosions a moment after they landed, he had heard them arm themselves on impact with the ground. The Fake Priest responded to Anderson's bayonets with a dozen or so Black keys tossed in under a second while he entered a Bajiquan stance and actually beat the Black Keys, his fist lashing out to throw Anderson back as the sheer force would have destroyed the lungs and heart of a normal human.

It was almost unnecessary to say that Anderson was far from normal, far from even being human at this point.

In the end, only the impact with the wall stunned him, allowing the dozen or so Black Keys Kirei had outraced to pin him to the wall in a crude cross, leaving his head free as Kirei drew the hilt for a single Black Key from in his sleeve. One of the many Command Spells adorning Kirei's arm activated and the Black Key became a massive blade that nearly speared Anderson in half before it detonated, the overload of energy too much for the weapon. Kirei was already far away by that point and simply waited as he armed himself with two Black keys in each hands, he knew Anderson was very much still alive and would require much more to kill him.

"Ah, so the rumors are true about you heathen!" Anderson's voice shouted from behind Kirei who turned around in time to be blinded by a wave of Bible pages, the paper covering his body in moment and leaving him trapped for the moment.

Anderson chuckled as he unleashed a wave of five bayonets on the bound Kirei, expecting an easy victory at this point. The Fake Priest was glad to disappoint him as he freed himself, a simple flex of the muscles of his body bringing out enough explosive force to free himself and escape just in time, moving to the side to avoid the bayonets.

Kirei was glad to respond, unleashing four of the special Black Keys the Holy Church had given him with a single throw. Each of the four detonated into a blast of fire on impact and Anderson was consumed in the flames for a moment before Kirei rolled to the side to dodge the barrage of bayonets launched by Anderson. The only reason Kirei was able to dodge was due to his experience using Bajiquan, using the skills he learned from it to dodge Anderson's nearly lightning fast throws while responding with his own when he could. Anderon was much quicker still and eventually Kirei considered unleashing the greatest weapon the Church had given him, something that they had learned was God's gift to him and him alone.

"This fight is over Executor, you've put up a good fight but we're done here." Anderson wasn't even bothering to look at Kirei anymore, turning away as he pushed up his slightly fallen glasses. "Exploding Chain."

The many bayonets that laid embedded in the ground and building around them all simultaneously armed themselves with a click and detonated as Anderson vanished in a swirl of golden Bible pages. Kirei was consumed in the explosion as Anderson reappeared on top of one of the few standing rooftops. A hail of bullet fire from a barely alive Executor slammed into his head. It only knocked it to the side before several bayonets put through the Executor's skull ended their life.

Behind the Monster of God, Kirei waited, for the opportunity to strike. He had survived the explosions, he had heard the explosives arm themselves and had begun moving away when the first bayonet detonated. Finally the Executor had given him his opportunity to strike.

Kirei was sure to take full advantage of it.

Before Anderson could react, Kirei had thrown himself forward using the Moving stance of his Super Bajiquan to get to the optimum distance for his attack. He unleashed the Eight Postures of the Buddha Guard. His attack threw the Vatican Priest far back, sending him crashing into the ruined front of a building as Kirei lowered his fist.

'His heart and lungs have been crushed simultaneously, he is no longer alive.' Kirei brushed the dust from his clothes off and filled one hand with Black Keys. 'But overconfidence is a poor reason to die.'

Kirei ran his Prana through the Black Keys until they seemed to be suspended liquid in the air before he flung them forward. The Black Keys, overloaded with Prana, exploded into a storm of shrapnel once they hit the building Kirei aimed at and the Priest observed as the building collapsed, surely burying the Monster of God beneath a few tons of rubble at this point. Kirei rarely considered overkill such as this but he had seen the Paladin take gunfire from an Executor, one with lethal aim and a machine gun turned into a Mystic Code.

"Don't you think this is a little destructive you heretic!" Kirei's eyes widened at the voice behind him but before he could fully turn around, a bayonet was put through his side and he was thrown back by the force of the projectile.

The Fake Priest took a moment to deal with the throbbing in his head before he was forced to raise his hand, hearing another bayonet moving towards him and intercepting it. He lost the use of his left hand from such a move but markings across his body began to glow. The Mystic Code the Holy Church had gifted him with seeing to his wounds healing as a dark substance leaked from them.

"Ah, so they decided to make their own weapon?" Anderson landed in front of Kirei as he freed himself, the black substance filling his hands.

"I believe it is time you realize how pointless this battle is."

The black substance shaped itself around the Black Keys that slid into Kirei's hands and he threw them forward, the Black Keys improvised bombs as he felt his body be rejuvenated by the powers of Angra Mainyu, the spirit God had given to him to purge the impure from this world.

Anderson seemed to know what was happening as he only chuckled, his bayonets in hand as he began walking forward.

"Dear Father, forgive the sins of the foolish and past onto this man your judgment through his mortal form." Anderson finished his short pray before he threw a virtual storm of bayonets forward that ripped through Kirei over and over again steadily pushing the Executor back.

Kirei only laughed madly at this point, giving into the insanity of Angra Mainyu and focused solely on ending the impure form in front of him. The black mud of the Holy Grail flowed out around him, quickly consuming everything in its path as Anderson himself quickly teleported away in a storm of golden Bible pages, pages that went on to explode with a Holy fury that cleared away the mud. Anderson appeared at the end of the street in a similar movement of Bible pages and simply chose to wait for Kirei to come to him, something the mad Priest was happy to do. He charged forward with no strategy, the black mud of the Holy Grail engulfing him in a wave that only pushed him forward as it devoured everything around him.

Anderson decided it was time then, he pulled a detonator out of his pocket and pressed it, triggering the explosives planted around the street by Paladins long before the Executors arrived. The explosives were only for a pyrrhic victory at this point, planted by Paladins incase the Holy Church's Executors managed to gain the upper hand on them in order to kill the heretics before they could escape. Only Anderson himself would have survived such a thing, something all those who worked under him knew. The explosions actually did little to stop the creature that Kirei had become but gave Anderson an advantage, the falling rubble gave him a barricade that blocked him from Kirei's site. With this opportunity, Anderson drew out the artifact he had been given by Vatican Section III: Matthew.

The sheer presence of it, freed from it wrappings, seemed to cause the possessed Kirei pain as the wave of darkness froze and seemed to recoil as Anderson held Helena's Nail in his hand. The Paladin hardly considered the consequences of such a thing and he had finally become the Monster of God he had pledged himself to be so long ago.

Anderson threw his hand forward his skin turning into a mass of vines that crashed against the retreating wave of darkness. Kirei quickly manipulated the black mud to completely cover the vines attempting to cage it and fires caught amongst the mud even as the vines were dissolved inside it. Anderson seemed unaffected at such a thing and only unleashed another wave of vines, this from the opposite fist and his bayonets entangled in them, what seemed to be over a hundred of the weapons of blessed silver. Each exploded as the vines slammed them into the mud and Anderson laughed madly as he unleashed another wave of vines with a large number of his bayonets entangled in them.

By the time that the vines had covered half the distance, Kirei had ripped apart the ground around him to use as a shield against both the vines and bayonets using the mud. This proved useless as Anderson vanished in a burst of extreme speed, appearing in front of Kirei and unleashing a dozen bayonets directly into his body before several vines lashed out from his hands and quickly speared through Kirei. The Fake Priest held back a scream as Black Keys, powered by the dark Prana of Angra Mainyu were activated, shaped into a shifting and pulsing dome of metal around Kirei as the raw power feeling them caused them to quickly destabilize.

"Is this it boy!" Anderson threw wave after wave of bayonets against the metal dome, finding more of a liquid than solid and his bayonets had virtually no effect on it. This didn't stop the Priest was seeing something through.

Kirei seemed to know his defense wouldn't hold long against Anderson as once a hail of explosive bayonets blew apart the barely held together shield, the Fake Priest had disappeared from Anderson's sight. He appeared moments later behind Anderson's, striking out in a furry of blows, all enhanced by the multitude of curses now covering his body like armor. Each would have easily killed a normal person, killing them in seconds. Anderson, using the powers of Helena's Nail and his own impressive regenerative powers proved a match to them.

But even those became gradually overwhelmed as each of Kirei's blows gradually began to build up. In response, Anderson began exchanging blows with Kirei, the vines already composing his body turning them into crude blades to slash and stab at the Executor with. The powers of Angra Mainyu found themselves pushed to their limits, attempting to stop the Holy power backing the flames and vines attacking it. Helena's Nail was the same, slowly beginning to struggle to overpower the numerous curses constantly building up as the two continued to fight.

The battle, if it could be called that at this point, was short and brutal as the power the two now wielded matched that of their foe. To many, it was no surprise when the two had torn each other to pieces.

Black mud and burning vines littered the decimated city as Kirei screamed in agony as he ripped himself from the vines imprisoning him, the last of the power of Angra Mainyu used up in such a thing. Anderson was little better off, his body soaked in the black mud as he slowly dragged himself up, ripping his mortal flesh free of the Holy vines that had protected him. Helena's Nail was grasped in his hand as he stumbled over to the collapsed Kirei. The Executor noticed this and made a futile attempt to stand, his broken and exhausted body refusing to move at his command.

"You remind me of someone heretic, someone I've been trying to kill." Anderson grinned, memories of his encounters with the Vampire known as Alucard surfacing in his mind. "Because of that, I want to know your name."

"Why bother?" Kirei wasn't feeling anything at this point, neither physical or emotional as he lay broken on the ground. "But, I suppose it can't hurt. My name is Kotomine Kirei."

"Alexander Anderson."

Helena's Nail buried into Kirei's skull an instant later, the blessed powers of the artifact working quickly to destroy a body long past its time. The dark powers of Angra Mainyu were already exhausted at this point and held no chance against the still overflowing power within the nail. Kirei burned away as his body became wrapped in vines, the Executor watched by the lone Paladin still alive.

Winner: Alexander Anderson.

Reason for Outcome: Despite everything Kirei had, despite every power up I could imagine giving him. He never stood a chance against a man like Anderson, especially with his eventual use of Helena's Nail. Even with Angra Mainyu abilities being weaponized for Kirei.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Should it have ended differently?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, quick explanation about this thing since it seems that people have looked into minor unimportant details I never cared about.

On the Executors and Paladins:

I didn't really care for this part of the fight and simply wrote what I felt for this, the fact that people keep commenting on them instead of the actual fight through has forced me to explain something.

I allowed the Paladins to win when them and the Executors fought mainly because of Anderson, a crazed battle hungry maniac who slaughtered the most of them. It also helps that the Paladins Re willing to blow themselves up in suicidal blast when they are dying in a battle.

On the topic of the opposing side calling each other heretics, that's a rather simple explanation I thought would be obvious. Both use different techniques, Section XIII generally seems to modify the bodies of their soldiers or they are simply avidly trained by the Church, being devout to it and willing to die for it.

Executors on the other hands, use Magecraft or at least something similar to such a thing and because of this they can be called heretics by Section XIII for attempting to perform miracles, intruding onto the domain of God in their eyes. The same can be said for Executors on their view of Paladins, calling them heretics for denyingthe Magecraft of the Holy Church the same way they do to any other Magecraft.

So, is this clear? Have I answered the questions and comments that should have been on the fight But instead of something I see as useless information?


End file.
